


Old Stone Walls

by AtomicWalker3



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lore friendly, Mod Inspired, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicWalker3/pseuds/AtomicWalker3
Summary: Following Alduin's defeat, the Dragonborn joins up with the Dawnguard to defeat the vampire menace in Skyrim. The Dragonborn is forced to work with Serana in order to defeat her father. While initially dispising her, they find common ground as they become friends (And more?) as the story of the Dawnguard DLC plays out. This story does take some inspiration from the Serana Dialogue Addon mod.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 4





	Old Stone Walls

Darkness. That’s all there was, all that Serana could see, feel, touch, and smell, and this damned scroll.  _ What went wrong?  _ Serana thought to herself. _ What happened that led me to get stuck in a stone box, trapped with this scroll hundreds of feet underground?  _ Her father. Him and his stupid prophecy. “For the better of our kind,” he always told her. Just thinking about his condescending tone made Serana want to tear the scroll in half. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the tools to make that possible.

***

In Serana’s dreams, she could see her mother tending her garden. It was beautiful, her nightshade glowed a bright violet, and the pond close to it reflecting the moon onto itself. As Serana approached her mother, who was currently fiddling with the moon dial, quickly shooed Serana away, not even making eye contact.

“Not now dear, I’m working on a project of mine.” Serana frowned, looking over at the deathbells that were in perfect condition. “But-” Before she could finish her sentence, Serana awoke to a sound, the sound of a sharp spike driving into someone's hand. Followed by a scream from what sounded like a woman: “Gods dammit, My hand!” Serana pushed down her laughter.

Whoever was up there wasn’t part of her family, the voice wasn’t familiar. What followed silence, only the noise of stone pillars being moved around. Whoever it was, they were trying to open her tomb.  _ Maybe she is part of the family.  _ Serana thought to herself. Maybe one of the thralls, being commanded by her father who was too lazy to do it himself.

Serana’s mind drifted off to her mother. What if she had finally come back, to fulfill her plan to stop her father. Serana chuckled out loud. “Yeah right, she locked me up to get rid-” Both her theories seemed incorrect however because when the stone wall came off her tomb, she was met with a woman wearing armor that appears to be made of dragon scales. She had jet black hair up in a ponytail. And those eyes, bright blue eyes, like staring into an enchanted sea. So enchanting in fact, that she fell over, forgetting she was out of her tomb.

“Are you alright? You look out of it.” The woman said, reaching out her hand. Serana grabbed her hand, continuing to study her. The woman's stance was strong, and firm, maybe part of an army of some kind. Serana glanced at her large ears. She appeared to be an elf, Bosmer maybe. “Thanks for getting me out of there,” Serana said. The woman smiled. “No problem, the names Athena.”

The Bosmer looked at the scroll on Serena's back. “You have an Elder Scroll?” Serana chuckled. “Yeah, and it’s mine.” Athena looked at the scroll one again and reached into her bag, and surprisingly, there was another Elder Scroll. “I’ve actually got one of my own.”

Serana smirked. “You’re not what I was expecting.” Athena looked puzzled, putting the scroll back in her bag. “Who were you expecting?” she asked. Serana sighed. “Someone more  like me.”Athena's face went from puzzled to shocked almost instantly. “Are you a-” “Vampire, yes. If that’s a problem, I’m sure that-” Athena immediately grabbed her and slammed her against a pillar. “Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Serana, choking on her breath, tried to go for her dagger. 

“M-my father, will r-reward you.” Athena loosened her grip. “I’m listening.” Serana glanced at Athena’s other hand, the one that didn’t have her pinned. It was unarmored, gauntlet taken off, with mild healing magic applied to it. Most likely the one that got injured due to the spike. Serana managed to wiggle out of Athena's grip and stab her injured hand with her dagger. 

Athena yelled in pain. “I’m gonna put your head on a pike!” Serana turned around to see Athena pulling the dagger out from her wound. Serana turned back and looked into Athena's ocean-like eyes, once calm and docile, her eyes were now filled with furious and angry waves. A sense of fear went down her spine. Serana calmed herself and smiled at Athena. “I’d like to see you try.”

  
Serana Looked back at the exit, a large staircase leading out of the dungeon with gargoyle statues on each side of the stairs. “You’re not going anywhere!” said Athena. Serana turned and laughed. “You’re not gonna stop me! Who will?” Athena pointed forward in front of Serana. “Them.” Serana turns back to see the gargoyles running towards her. _Gods dammit._ She thought to herself.

One of the gargoyles lunged at Serana, but she managed to dodge the incoming attack. As Serana was regaining her strength, Athena was fighting one of the beasts with a bow. The bow seemed to be ancient, and jet black like her hair. Serana shifted focus back to the gargoyle she was fighting, which was preparing to attack. Serana managed to conjure a frost spell, but that didn’t do much to the beast, just stagger it.

Athena, who had finished killing the one she was fighting, drew her bow and yelled at Serana, ”Get out of the way!” _ The hell was she doing? _ Serana thought to herself. “Just shoot the damned thing!” Serana shouted. Athena smirked at her. “If you say so.” As Serana was trying to fight off the gargoyle, Athena put away her bow. “What are y-” Before she could finish, her ears were filled with a loud and powerful: Fus ro dah! Both her and the gargoyle were sent off the edge of the platform that the exit to the dungeon was on. Serana managed to grab a ledge, the beast however, wasn’t so fortunate. The Bosmer was at the ledge, looking at Serana struggling to hold on. “Help me, please!” Athena grabbed her hand and lifted her up with such confidence. Serana looked into her blue eyes again, they had returned to their calm ocean form, the same as when they first met. If it weren't for the fact that Athena had nearly killed her earlier, this wouldn’t be so terrifying.

This moment was ruined however, when Athena drew her dagger and put it up to Serana’s neck. “You pull anything like that again, I’ll kill you where you stand.” Serana  swallowed her fear and nodded.  _ Dominant and pretty, I can get behind this, _ Serana thought to herself.

“You mentioned a reward for your return?” Athena asked. Serana looked up from an old tome she was reading. “He’ll give you something for my rescue. He lives on an island, near Solitude.” Athena took out a map. It had all kinds of markings on it, locations of bandit camps, daedric shrines, and other interesting locations. Serana pointed to where the island was, northwest of Solitude. “I know where we can find a boat,” Athena said. “I have a house on the coast,  _ here _ .” She pointed to a drawing of a house, north of Morthal. Serana smiled. “We’re off then.”

As the two were leaving the dungeon, Serana heard Athena whisper under her breath. “This better be worth it.”


End file.
